maplereality
by zer0game
Summary: A long journy of a life time happens after a robbery for one kid. what will happen. Read to find out. crap now i sound like the guy on tv who is like 'stay tuned to' blah blah blah. well read it anyway plz review
1. Chapter 1

As I shot a demon with a crossbow when I noticed some kid walking through with only a starter bow. I went close to him and escorted the kid to the end of the forest trail. I had became a archer only a couple weeks after the forests and trails became unsafe. I joined to help people and to become a friend to all but evil.

I continued to kill the green scaly demons when I noticed I killed more then I was supposed to. I quickly ran back to the town where other adventurers were talking about previous victories and people they fought with. I slowly walked into the group after getting new arrows for my bow.

"And I shot the golem in the head"

"Oh yea, I killed a whole row of copper dracos"

I stood listening and watching knowing sooner or later there would be a fight I would have to stop. It always started with a fight over victories and then a fight would break out with others watching and shouting who they wanted to win. I worked on my own but gm's always thanked me for stopping a fight. I watched the fight start quickly so I walked up and pulled out my bow and two arrows ready to fire both at once. They didn't notice between punches so I fired one shot right between them and they saw me. The group quickly dispersed knowing who I was. I walked over and grabbed the arrow so I could use it later. I was walking away and I was headed to- " John foods done, time to eat".

"Ok mom" I said quickly.

I signed off of maplestory and jumped downstairs and my nose was filled with the smell of pork chops and mashed potatoes. I was soon done and I headed outside. I quickly found my friend matt and started to talk about stats and weapons. We rode our bikes to the store and bought some Nexon cards. Soon after we grabbed our other friends and a football to play.

"10,21,42,13,32 Hike!"

The ball flew into my hands and I found myself running down the field almost getting tackled here and sacked there. I was fast and small for my age. 5'06 at age sixteen. I was a little popular but not with the 'click'. I had my own car, a jeep, but I preferred walking or riding my bike. I soon reached the end goal and jumped up and down in glee. It was not often I ran all the way but when I did I felt good.

"Guys good game."We all high-fived on our way out. soon I was back home around 9:00 PM. I put my bike away and climbed the stairs to my front door. I noticed the car was gone and the door was open. no signs of mom dad or my 8 year old sister. To me this is not good news. I slowly crept in my house and I soon heard things getting thrown to the floor. I saw the 26' TV on the ground smashed. I knew right away there was a robbery going on. The sounds moved to my room.

"No you don't" I growled quietly.

I climbed the stairs slowly and I heard the robber grunt in anticipation. I took a look slowly to see the robber. He was probably around twenty-six and not doing so well on funds. He also had light brown hair and a black coat. He was also carrying a baseball bat. I knew the element of suprise would help but did not need it. I had learned several types of martial arts. Each was enough to beat this person unarmed but he had a bat.

I creeped up on him but he must've had sharp hearing because he turned. Suprise flashed on his face."You're not supposed to be here." he growled. He slowly lifted up the bat as if I didn't see it before. He probably thought I was weak cause of my size. His mistake. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. His head snapped sideways but he just lifted his bat and hit me in the gut. I fell to my knee out of breath and my side hurting. I got up and placed a punch in his solar plexus. He fell quickly. No suprise. I had soon pinned him and threw his bat aside.

"Wrong house criminal." I said grabbing my phone and calling 9-1-1."Hello 9-1-1." I soon explained everything that happen and they happen to have one car out near my house."Ok I'm not sure how many in jail buy you're not getting out soon." I said." Lets see, B and E, assault, robbery, and other crimes I probably don't know about. AND you lost to a kid." I said as I started to slowly smirk.

The police soon arrived and took the baddie of my hands." Thanks" I said. " No thank you we've been searching for this guy for awhile, only one more lost soul." He said sadly. I had a feeling he didn't like being a copper. I was reminded of gm's from maplestory and how I often helped them out of tight situations. I walked away to see my mom crying and my dad beaming at me. I felt torn a little, if I should comfort my mom or feel proud with my dad. I choose the first. I went over saying I was alright and hugged. As I hugged my side hurt and I fell on the ground.

The cops ran over to feel my side and find out that I had a broken rib. My mom cried saying I was to young to have been in a burglary. I nodded through the pain. We soon got to the hospital and I was rushed in like I was about to die. They had me all set up and ready for anything. I soon passed out because the sleeping drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own maplestory.

"He'll be out for a couple hours."said the doctor" Mainly because concussions from a sport but besides that he will be okay." The doctor told the family. They were relived that John would be ok.

"Thank you doctor for helping him so soon." said the mom."No problem ma'am." the doctor replied

I woke up in what seemed minutes but my side didn't hurt. When I woke up I noticed that I wasn't in the hospital. I looked around and saw a bedroom. I didn't know where I was. I thought for a second it might just be a crazy real dream but I quickly dismissed that idea.

I soon walked outside to see a mushroom house. "This can't be real I must really be going insane."I mummered.`"hey you new to." Said a girls voice. I turned around quickly. She had sea green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail. "What maplestory... I guess." I said. She laughed and I smiled. " Yea me to." She said. " I'm headed out to get stronger and to learn to be a mage." I nodded knowing that mage's were pretty strong.

"Mind if I come with you, I think I'm going to be a archer." I said. She replied with a curt nod and said" we can train together." Her eyes shining like stars. I ran after her as she ran to train. I grabbed at my back and found a sword. I quickly pulled it away and slashed at a snail. The snail quickly died and I continued to kill monsters with the girl. " Before I forget what's your name" I asked. She turned and she said "Natalie.". I smiled because it was a perfect name for her.

"Hurry up I want to be a mage before the days end" she said. I noticed I was staring and quickly turned red, embarrassed. "Ok be right there" I stammered and ran after her. She laughed and asked me my name. "John." I replied laughing that she didn't know my name either.

We soon got to Elinia and I walked with her to old man Grendal. As we entered we both stopped and bowed. " I wish to taught in the way of the magician." Natalie said barely above a whisper. "Are you sure after you chose there is no turning back" he said. " I will be a mage all my life with no regrets." She said more serious then I ever heard her. " So be it then." He said.

Her eyes glowed gold for a second as he gave her a little bit of his power to get started. She was also given a wand and a robe. As we left she said "Where to next." I stopped suprised that we weren't splitting up. " I guess I'm going to go and become a archer after I get a little better." I said." But I also thought we would split up." still confused. "Well we've been together from the beginning." She laughed because the beginning was only a couple hours ago." But I need someone who could be strong watch my back." With a mischievous spark in her eye.

As we headed to Henesys we fought monsters that seemed to get stronger as we went. The scenery changed but neither of us had maps. We continued walking and fighting when I turned and said." Where do you think we are.". "I don't know near the ocean." Was her response.

Then IT happened. While my back was turned a jellyfish like creature I hadn't seen in the game touched me. I stiffened up from the electricity. Natalie didn't know what was going on. I screamed a second later as more jellyfish like creatures came up and zapped me. Natalie tried to attack them but she was to weak. I remember thinking ' I might die.'. As I started losing consciousness a man in black armor came up and killed the jelly fish thing.

As I started to wake up I saw Natalie's worry filled eyes above me. As she saw me open my eyes she quickly threw her arms around me. I gasped and the touch and she said sorry. I was suprised to see her sitting there next to me." How ... long." I asked wincing in pain. Her awnser was two days.

My next question was " Where are we.". She replied by saying "We are in a cave a man in black showed me.". I saw the man again as he checked if I was ok to move. I wasn't. I soon passed out again because of the drugs he gave me to reduce pain.

The next time I awoke I saw a doctor looking at me saying " He will need a new arm." I gasped noticing my arm was gone. The doctor shocked at seeing me awake stared for a second. " He's a fighter I'll tell you that.". I was worried that I could not be an archer. The doctor as if reading my mind said that the arm will be perfect for a bow or crossbow. I was soon sitting up as Natalie came in and hugged me again tears in her eyes. "You've been out for days." She said her voice breaking. Then as if it didn't happed she slapped me and said " You don't ever do that to me again."

I was shocked at that. 'I wonder if she likes me'. That thought crept up and I blushed at it. I left that thought and went to wondering about my soon to be new arm. I thought for awhile but my thought drifted to if I could walk.

I started to get up. The doctors didn't like that." Stop I'm trying to see if I can walk." I yelled. That stopped them. I slowly got up and was standing when the doctor and Natalie came in. " See told you he's a fighter, He's a keeper." He said while both me and Natalie blushed madly.

After that I asked when I was getting outfitted with a new arm. " Seems about .. in five minutes." He said. I stared at him jaw open." S-S-So soon." I asked. "Seems so." He replied.

I was soon on the surgery table.

HELP I NEED OC'S FOR MY STORY.

I REPETE I NEED OC'S


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up I again felt strange and unfamiliar with my surroundings. Not only that but my right arm felt cold and heavy. When I looked at it memories rushed back to me and I remembered everything. The jelly fish thing, the man in black, the doctor.

I looked around madly looking for a clock or door. I looked up and saw it was half-past two in the morning. I soon jumped to my feet and grabbed the door handle. It opened to show the doctor with a slightly worried but gleeful expression.

" The arm works, and you look fully recovered." said the doctor.

" What the hell happen to my arm in the first place." I yelled at him.

The doctor suprised at my outburst talked to me calmly like I was a something dangerous. I was definitely feeling dangerous even without my job and bow yet. I then noticed something about my arm. On the top and bottom of it was a almost rectangular shape slightly jutting out. I started touching it forgetting the doctor and my anger. I soon found a small button on my pointer finger. I slowly clenched my fist making sure the button was pushed and something popped out. In my hand now was a 5 FT. longbow with a red and black texture on it.

" u-uu-um that is my own addition." The doctor said uneasily. I understood why he was all nicey nice to me.

I took a deep breath and asked " Why do I have a mechanical arm doc.".

"Well the electricity from so many cool jellyfish your bone practically melted even though there is only a little mark in each spot on your arm." He said.

I finally understood and I still didn't like it. I had a bow I shouldn't have. And I don't know what to do next. Now I finally knew what it was like to - THUDDD!

I hit the ground with a thud as someone ran into me. The first words out of my mouth are "What the hell.".

The kid noticing me runs over to give me a hand. He jumps at how cold my arm is though. " Wrong hand kid." I mumble almost to myself. "Sorry just ... haven't seen anyone like That before." Pointing at my arm at the word that. Almost disgusted.

"Well I've been to hell and back and I don't even have a job yet. So I have a good reason for being here. What about you." I say with an edge in my voice.

"Visitor." He squeaks out barely before running away.

Before anything else happens I say thanks to the doc and head out. I then remember Natalie. 'Crap' I thought mentally. She's gonna kill me at this time at night where ever she is. I randomly walked around asking if they saw anyone matching her description. I almost gave up when I heard a voice behind me.

" Took long enough to wake up then you run off, not a good impression." Said Natalie tsking behind me.

" Cut me slack I just got a new arm and I don't know where you were hiding." I said slowly walking towards her my hand palms up in defeat.

She took the sign and in turn gave me a high-five. "Well try not to get used to the hospital ok, oh and cool arm." She said with a smile before running in the opposite direction.

" Hey, wait up." I yelled. I quickly burst into a sprint dodging people and jumping over crates. Soon I saw her ponytail flying out behind her. I smiled and pushed myself a little more to see if I could catch her took a turn and I lost almost all my speed in the turn to see her running to a tree on a hill. Once again I pumped my legs harder and I was flying through the grass. I saw her slow down bend take a breather and turn to look. By then I had already hit the dirt as I crawled closer.

"BOO." I yelled and she jumped up a foot, only to have one come down on my face.

"Whttae swa ttah orf" I said still under her foot.

"What, try talking when you don't have a shoe in your mouth." She said as she walked away and sat under the tree.

"I said what was that for." A little annoyed. I gave her a glare and she laughed.

Wait she's laughing. I slowly look around and see nothing funny. "What's so funny." I say curious.

"You don't have your' armor, you left it at the hospital a couple miles away and it's nearing night." She said still laughing.

I cracked a smile because I hadn't thought about it. Then I paled like I was the ghost , I didn't see must've seen me go pale and asked me what's wrong.

Turning red I say "U-um were are we gonna sleep and with what blankets." She soon turned pale then red to realizing the situation. or something could find us and kill us or steal everything. 2. since we had no blankets we would share warmth but that means ...

"W-well this is awkward." She nervously chuckled out getting more red by the second.

I start looking around for at least a type of shelter. As I look down the back side of the hill I see a dirt cave that we could use. I start gathering vines to cover the entrance while Natalie stares at me curiously.

" There is a cave on the backside of the hill, I'm gonna hide it with vines so we can sleep there." I said trying not to blush. She soon started doing the same thing and pretty soon the cave looked like it wasn't there.

" W-what about warmth" She said embarrassed. There was always a possibility for fire but with the vines we might set the cave on fire. otherwise we would have to cuddle for warmth. Both thoughts were really -

Right then a kid walked in the cave a sword on his waist and a camping pack on his back. He had some light leather armor on with a helmet so I couldn't see his face. He saw us but wasn't doing anything except place down three sleeping bags. After that he took of his helmet to show a pile of curly red hair.

"Need these." He asked casually. Natalie and me both shook our heads up and down and started over to the mats. He walked over with a grin on his face." Names tachi, you."

I answered for Natalie and me and said " Natalie and John.". I walk over to shake hands.

He stops for a second seeing my arm but shakes my hand anyway. Then Natalie comes over and curtsies saying hello.

" How did you know where we were." I asked slowly. " I usually end up sleeping here because I can't find work or a steady flow of money s-o yea." He awnsers.

Natalie jumping things ahead says excitedly " Why don't you travel with us." His eyes start to gleam and I almost facepalm. Natalie must've seen my hand start for my face and asked whats wrong now.

" We barely know him and we don't know if he's up to whatever trouble we'll get in." I point out. Tachi seems to understand and starts telling his story but I stop him. " All we need to know is if we can trust you on a warriors oath.".

" I'll do it and more." I saw him pull out a dagger and cut the center of his hand. knowing what he was doing I grabbed the blade and did it myself. We shook on it.


End file.
